Lorenzo Drasus
The young Inquisitor is a legend amongst his contemporaries, mostly due to the fact that his life has been very eventful from a young age. Lorenzo Drasus has served as the overseer of the Prophetic Forgiven for more than two decades in his field of work as an Inquisitor. Unconventional to say the least, Drasus has a strong sense of morality and justice. However, due to an incident in his early life involving a Criminal, a Heretic and a Daemon he has also developed a strong lust for vengeance after he witnessed the senseless destruction caused by the anathema spawned Syrath. Of course, he still has a strong bond of friendship with the criminal, which is unusual for any Inquisitor, particularly a Psyker. History Early Life Lorenzo was the first born of a very wealthy family of the ruling Drasus House, on the world of Galanax IV. As a result he had an extremely privileged upbringing; was well educated in the arts and sciences and had a pair of doting parents. His father was the Planetary Governor of Galanax IV and his mother held down an influential job in the Administratum. Despite their hectic schedules they always found time for their favourite son, heir to the Drasus dynasty, and they showered him with love and affection. From as soon as he could speak Lorenzo was groomed to fill his position as future Governor of Galanax IV by his family, although he was never spoiled, as to prevent him being easily swayed by wealth (since a corrupt leader would be no good). As a result, his view of the Universe was extremely rose tinted to say the least: oblivious to the horrors of Chaos; unaware of the existence of the Tyranids and barely knowledgeable of the threat posed by the countless Xenos which assaulted the Imperium. This would all quickly change not long after Lorenzo's fourteenth birthday. At an official Imperial Dinner, which his parents were hosting in honour of an Inquisitor (who had been responsible for the eradication of a Slaaneshi Cult on Galanax IV), Lorenzo began to act rather strangely. It did not help that the young man had been nervous about meeting an Inquisitor and his heightened state was beginning to take its toll on his body. As the hosts and guests rose to toast the Inquisitor for his bravery, Lorenzo's cup flew straight across the room, before he had even managed to grasp it. Although no one said anything at the time, the Inquisitor took a note of this. After the dinner, Lorenzo was brought to an isolated room and just left there, while the Inquisitor spoke with his parents. He could hear the protests of his father and the wails of his mother as well as the gruff, reassuring, voice of the Inquisitor, from inside his room of confinement. After few hours of shouting and sobbing, the door ominously opened, and two Inquisitorial Acolytes entered the room along with their master. The Inquisitor explained to Lorenzo that he was to be taken to Terra for processing due to his apparent Psychic talents. His parents did not know what to do as they realised that their prodigal son could now never be the man they had hoped he would become. They looked on in abject horror as their son was marched to an Inquisitorial Shuttle that would take him to the ominous Black Ship which hung in the sky. This would be the last time Lorenzo would ever set eyes upon his family. Selection The journey to Terra was by no means a pleasant one. Lorenzo had been thrown into the Blackship's psi-shielded containment hold, along with all of the other mournful captured Psykers (which the Inquisitor and his retinue had gathered during their time in the Galanax System). An unmistakable air of dread hung in the room in which the Psykers were kept, as the heightened emotions of the prisoners had created a unanimous feeling of fear. Lorenzo was no exception to this and as a result he was silent for the entire duration of the trip, wallowing in his own despair. He was far from his comfort zone, in the Blackship, and he could see no hope of returning to his former life. Some of the older prisoners seemed to have a rough idea of what was going to happen to them while the others were completely in the dark, Lorenzo among them, about their fate. He listened to the various stories of the captives, while contemplating his own future. Some of the detainees believed that they were being taken to be executed; others thought they were destined to become slaves and a single woman, who was formerly a freighter captain, theorised that the Psykers would be used to power the Astronomicion. To Lorenzo, all of these fates seemed horrific, particularly the last one, which the woman had described in agonising detail. As the Inquisitor's ship entered the Solar System, and moved closer to Terra, Lorenzo began to feel increasingly uneasy. He started to think that the older woman was right, and that their fate would not be a pleasant one. The Blackship arrived in Terra's orbit only a month after it had set out from the Galanax System. After the ship had been piloted into a steady position, the captives were herded onto shuttles, in preparation for processing. Lorenzo was unfortunate enough to have been selected to board the first shuttle, and so he would have to meet his fate before the others did. After being cajoled out of the Inquisitorial Shuttle, he was brought (at gunpoint), to a long line of people (who were presumably all Psykers) and was ordered to march forwards, unless another person countermanded the order, in which case he was to stop. To the young man's luck (and surprise) he was then forcefully taken out of the line, a mere couple of seconds after being left there, by a giant grey armoured man. The giant picked him up by the scruff of his neck, carried him a fair distance away from the line of Psykers, before placing him in front of a rather magnificently dressed individual. The woman introduced herself as Inquisitor Trallan, before explaining to Lorenzo, that due to his young age, he had been selected to be trained as an Inquisitorial Acolyte. The female Inquisitor then lead Lorenzo, followed by two Grey Knights, to meet with another power armoured individual. However, unlike the others which had borne pure grey armour, this Space Marine had been adorned with odd markings, which complimented the golden colouring of his armour. The gruff man told the Inquisitor that she could go before explaining to the very confused (and frightened) Lorenzo Drasus, that he was Regulus an Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus.. The Inquisitor commanded the now isolated Lorenzo to demonstrate his power. As Drasus had never used his abilities before the fateful dinner which ruined his future, he had no idea what to do. Regulus tried to explain it in the best way he could but Lorenzo still didn't understand. The Inquisitor then had an idea. He shot a bolter round directly at the petrified young man. To his surprise, the insane gambit paid off, and Lorenzo caused the shot to stop in mid air, only a couple of inches away from his head. It was at that very moment Regulus realised he had found a very powerful Psyker. Baptism of Fire Before the Ordo Hereticus would allow Lorenzo Drasus to receive any training, he had to undergo a series of trials that would test his corruptibility. The first tests which he had to undergo, were a series of interrogations. The infamous Inquisitor Harlannon was responsible for conducting the first of these interrogations in order to determine the young Lorenzo's willpower and resolve. Experiencing the Galaxy Crossing Paths Ordination as an Inquisitor An Illustrious Career Personality Abilities and Attributes Relationships Allies Alicia Trallan Ezekiel Cornatus Despite their noticeable differences, the two share a lot in common. They both lived lives of luxury before matters out with their control stripped them of their privileges, which means that Drasus can fully understand how Ezekiel feels in his current position, and Zeke is one of the few people who Lorenzo can actually relate to. Initially neither of them trusted the other, as Ezekiel was clearly a criminal who disliked both Psykers, and the Inquisition. However, the Rogue Trader won Lorenzo's undying loyalty after he saved the astartes from the Daemon Syrath the Immortal, and the two have shared a strong bond of friendship since the first time they crossed paths. Brotherhood of the Watchful Eye Prophetic Forgiven The Purgatory Program Enemies Syrath the Immortal Due to his former master's legacy, Lorenzo Drasus has come to blows with the horrendous Daemon several times. His first meeting with the beast occurred on Ralun II, during the same series of events which led to Drasus meeting Ezekiel Cornatus for the first time. Lorenzo detests Syrath for several reasons. One of these is that the Daemon caused harm to a single individual whom he cared for. Secondly, Syrath has caused Drasus a great amount of trouble. And lastly, Lorenzo hates Syrath because he knows that it was the Daemon's fault that the loyal forebears of the Prophetic Forgiven, the Prophets of Redemption, fell to the sways of Chaos. Bevid the Skull Quotes Of By Category:Characters Category:Inquisition